Spongebob Shorts
This series was a popular spin-off that was made in 2001 and was based off of Spongebob Squarepants, known as Spongebob Shorts. These episodes are a range of 4 mins - 8 mins, it was created by Stephen Hillenburg, The creator of the show, Spongebob Squarepants, and Spongebob Shorts Season 1 (2001-2002) # How Not To Make a Krabby Patty (May 27,2001) (pilot) # Greedy Mr. Krabs (June 3,2001) # Spongy Daily Routine (June 8,2001) # How Not to be a Employee (June 30,2001) # A Day of Fireworks (Independence Day Special) (July 3,2001) # Sponge Off (July 12, 2001) # Waiting For a New TOY! (July 19,2001) # Another Day, Another Sponge (July 31,2001) # My Buddy Squidward (August 8,2001) # A Familiar Place (August 12,2001) # Its a Creepy Day of the Year (Halloween Special) (October 30,2001) # No Sponges Allowed (November 16,2001) # Thanksponging (Thanksgiving Special) (November 21,2001) # No Play Time for Pat (December 4,2001) # One Fish, Two Sponge (December 10,2001) # Yay, Its a Wishful Day! (December 20,2001) # No Getting if you Don't Give (Christmas Special) (December 28,2001) # Happy 2002! (New Years Special) (January 3, 2002) Season 2 (2002 - 2002) (2004) # Scaredy Sponge (July 21, 2002) # I was a Teenage Sponge (August 3, 2002) # Spongy House (September 2, 2002) # A Sick Sponge (January 22, 2004) # No Time For That (October 1, 2002) # Idiot Sponge (Backlashed for being the worst episode in the series) (December 14, 2002) Season 3 (2003 - 2004) # Spongehead (May 8, 2003) # Squid Turned Into Calamari (May 12, 2003) # Spongy Jellyfish (May 18, 2003) # Fettuccine and AlSpongo (May 28, 2003) # Sorry, Wrong Sponge (June 8, 2003) # Keeping Up With the Sponges (June 17, 2003) # Spongy Summer (June 22, 2003) # Spongebob, Patrick, And the Evil Music Class (July 9, 2003) # Look What You Have Done Now! Sponge! (July 18, 2003) # Squidy Ol' Friend (July 27, 2003) # Another Spongy Day (August 2, 2003) # Sponge Off 2 (August 19, 2003) # Waiting For New TOY! 2 (September 22, 2003) # Wormy Returns (October 3, 2003) # Mr Krabs, Can I Have a Raise? (October 18, 2003) # Scaredy Cat! Scaredy Cat! IM A SPONGE! (Halloween Special) (October 29, 2003) # Squidward Is a Star (November 8, 2003) # Patrick Ruins The Card (November 18, 2003) # No Calamari Please (Thanksgiving Special) (November 25, 2003) # Patrick, Our Nice Best Idiot Friend (December 1, 2003) # Squidward VS. Spongebob In the Best Employee Rally (December 14, 2003) # TAKE THAT TO THE COURT, SPONGEBOB! (December 14, 2003) # Christmas Coral-For-Brain (Christmas Special) (December 26, 2003) # New Years Day (New years Special) (January 1, 2004) # The Funny Sponge (January 14, 2004) Season 4 (2004 - 2005) (2008) # 20,000 Feet Under the City (May 22, 2004) # Sad Sponge (May 28, 2004) # A Bad Move (June 4, 2004) # Spongebob's History (June 15, 2004) # Litter Pants (July 3, 2004) # Motivation Sponge (July 9, 2004) # No More Jerks (July 14, 2004) # Spongebob's Addiction (July 28, 2004) # No Way, No How, No Never (August 9, 2004) # Spongebob Is Famous (December 17, 2004) # Way to Go Patrick (December 21, 2004) # Waiting For a New TOY! 3 (December 26, 2004) # Sponge Off 3 (January 2, 2005) # Calamari Squid (January 6, 2005) # A Squidtastic 8-Minute Adventure (January 1, 2008) # Ah, Tatar Sauce! (January 9, 2005) # Girl Scout Cookies (January 12, 2005) # The Idiot in Downtown (January 17, 2005) Season 5 (2006 - 2008) (Cancelled Then Bring back in January 21, 2005 - December 1, 2006 # Partly Failed (December 1, 2006) # How to Make a Spongebob Short (December 21, 2006) # Reign of Terror In Bikini Bottom (December 30, 2006) # The Water Vacuum (January 2, 2007) # No Tatar Sauce! (January 7, 2007) # Nail Finger (January 10, 2007) # Oh No! The Terror! (February 7, 2007) # Gary Pal (February 10, 2007) # New Coral City (February 14, 2007) # Powerful Punch (February 19, 2007) # You Are Not Worthy (March 10, 2007) # Nope, No More Patties (March 27, 2007) # Spongebob is Wearing - out (April 22, 2007) # Earthquakes (May 2, 2007) # Not Really Spongy (May 9, 2007) # Long Lost Family (June 2, 2007) # Oh No, Im Fired (July 6, 2007) # K.O. Punch In The Stomach (July 22, 2007) # Boating Boring School (August 9, 2007) # (hiatus) # Uno, Toes (December 4, 2007) # More Sponges (December 17, 2007) # No More School (January 19, 2008) # Waiting For a New TOY!!! 4 (February 10, 2008) # Hiatus # Sponge Off 4 (April 23, 2008) Season 6 (2008) # Under Your Bed (July 9, 2008) (Banned due to its disturbing imagery) # Invasion of the City (July 9, 2008) # Squiditis (July 14, 2008) # Viking Attack (July 20, 2008) # Doctor Professor Mister Patrick (July 24, 2008) # Planet of the Sponges (August 1, 2008) # Squiditis Revenge (August 9, 2008) (Series Finale) End of Series Writers - Stephen Hillenburg, Casey Alexander, Andrew Overtoon, Sherm Cohen Storyboard Artist - Derek Drymon, Aaron Springer, Paul Tibett, Stephen Hillenburg Executives - Dani Michaeli, Derek Drymon, Paul Tibett, Stephen Hillenburg Editors - Stephen Hillenburg, Aaron Springer, Derek Drymon Interns - Dani Michaeli, Micah Mojoroan, Paula Vichi CONTROVERSY Idiot Sponge- This episode was the only episode that featured a suicide joke, due to Patrick being a Ultimate Prick Under Your Bed - This episode has the most disturbing imagery and took off air after July 9, 2008 and banned DVDs Season 1 DVD - June, 2003 Season 2 + 3 DVD - June 2005 Season 4 DVD - August 2006 Season 5 + 6 DVD - March 2010 Category:Spin-Offs